Infrared
|-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ trying is always enough please don't use anything on this page without asking first. thank you. ◄ Appearance ► Infrared is a solid black dragon, jet black, smooth scales overlapping evenly on his body. Shining red, yellow, and bright, acid green colors line his body in the normal TempestWing markings, and start to edge near his tail into square spiral patterns, like runic markings. Infrared has glowing orange eyes as well. His body is strong, sleek, and lithe, muscles evident when he runs on all fours and play fights. The spines on his head prick out like a mohawk, and they run down short where his wings should've been obscuring them, then start higher near his tail again. He has no wings, as he was born without them and he has no way of flying. ◄ Personality ► Bold, daring, and fun-loving, Infrared is the very definition of a typical boy. Gifted with a bit of a mischievous nature, he loves pranks and having fun. If you ever wanted someone to play tag or just a good-old-fashioned race, he's the one to call. He hates bullying and unfairness, and would happily beat someone up if he saw them bullying or hurting someone. ◄ Backstory ► When Infrared was born, he was surprisingly extremely shy, due to his lack of wings when he was born. Bullies often picked on him, and because of his insecurities about his appearance and shyness, it made him an easy target for many bullies at his school, and being in a school with nothing but TempestWings and SkyWings was literal torture. One day, there was a big race at the school, and after being peer-pressured by his bullies (who threatened to beat him up if he didn't enter), entered the race in the end. After it started, everyone, including Infrared himself, was surprised that he got 4th place, after everyone thought he'd get last place. Infrared was filled with confidence after dragons wanted to be friends with the wingless winner, and the bullying started to die down after a while. School was a breeze afterwards, and his grades started to climb back up. Ever since that amazing day at the race, Infrared has been challenging himself to the limit, enjoying every day of his carefree life. ◄ Weaknesses ► wip ◄ Abilities ► Like any normal TempestWing, Infrared is gifted with physical strength and slight lightning powers. He can hardly hold his lightning in, and will playfully shock someone with his stored powers. He also knows self-defense, and throws pretty hard and good punches. He hates fighting, however, and tries to avoid it as much as possible. Lacking wings, he seems pretty slow, but in reality, he runs almost as fast as a dragon who flies at full speed |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ be different so that people can see you clearly amongst the crowds ◄ Relationships ► insert insert insert insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ do what you want, and prove the world wrong ◄ Gallery ► my art fanart Category:TempestWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Grapecakes)